


The Gift

by haruka



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, samurai sentai shinkenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryunosuke has something special for Takeru, who may also have a surprise for him.</p><p>Written for pink_spider83's request for Takeru/Ryunosuke in this meme: http://harukafics.insanejournal.com/154700.html, and also for comment_fic on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

The Gift (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Takeru was talking to Jii when he saw Ryunosuke peeking around the doorway, looking reluctant to intrude. He murmured a dismissal to his guardian, who glanced curiously at Ryunosuke as he left.

"Come in, Ryunosuke," Takeru told him. The other boy approached and knelt before him, holding out an open box.

"Tono," he said, "my mother sent me a box of homemade chocolate truffles. I would like for you to have first choice."

Takeru peered into the box. The chocolates looked and smelled wonderful, nestled in their individual paper cups. He reached in and chose one, biting into it. A delicious flavour filled his senses and he closed his eyes briefly to savour it.

"Would you like another?" Ryunosuke offered.

"There's something else I would like first," Takeru answered. "Come over here."

Ryunosuke hesitated. There wasn't much closer he could get without sitting alongside Takeru on his seat of honour.

His Lord raised an eyebrow. "Are you refusing an order, Ryunosuke?"

The vassal gasped. "No, Tono!" He moved quickly to his side, still holding the box. Takeru took another chocolate and held it up in front of Ryunosuke's lips. His underling gazed at it uncertainly for a moment, then accepted it into his mouth. As he did so, Takeru leaned over to cover it with his own.

For Ryunosuke, the taste of the chocolate, while delicious, was nothing compared to his Lord's kiss. When they separated, Takeru smiled mischievously and said, "Please thank your mother for me."

Ryunosuke nodded in wide-eyed silence. He certainly WOULD thank his mother, but decided he would wisely leave out the miraculous event her gift had triggered.

\--

(2010)

Theme: Candies  
Prompt: Author's choice, any m/m pair, a chocolate truffle kiss

Samurai Sentai Shinkenger belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
